padfoot eats moonys homework
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: remus momentarily freaks when he finds out sirius has eaten his homework...slash...characters dont belong to me.


Sirius leaned against Remus whining. "Moony you need to pay attention to me and forget your homework. You've been working for three hours straight. Pleaseeee take a break and help me with a problem."

Remus looked at the problem Sirius was referring to and laughed. "That's not my fault."

"Actually it is. Moony please. I need you."

Remus leaned over and kissed his whining boyfriend. "I'm having a hard time doing this. Its so complicated. I am never going to finish before tomorrow."

Sirius sat behind Remus and began massaging his shoulders. "You need a break. Besides, I have a solution for you not turning in your homework. Do you trust me?"

"Sirius I love you but I don't want to cheat," Remus told him on the verge of tears. "I just want to get this finished so I can relax."

"You're not going to get this finished if you don't relax. You're smart. You'll get this after taking a break. You shouldn't have overloaded yourself with every class Hogwarts has to offer."

"I have my reasons all of which I've told you before," Remus whispered.

"I know and that's not fair. I hate things but I don't want to talk about that right now. Please come with me. It will be good for you."

Remus reluctantly gave in and allowed Sirius to drag him to their bedroom. "Forget about everything else for a little while," Sirius old him giving him kisses all over his body. Remus smiled and slowly felt himself starting to relax and enjoy himself. Sirius smiled as he felt his boyfriend start to relax. Afterword's he kissed Remus all over. "Get yourself some sleep."

Remus mumbled something, which caused Sirius to smile. "I am not an overprotective mother. I just love you and there's nothing wrong with you taking a break. You work too hard anyway. Your teacher will understand. Go to sleep I'll be back up in a minute."

Remus didn't have the energy to argue with him. Sirius kissed his forehead and went downstairs where James and Peter were playing a game. "Is anyone else around," Sirius asked them.

"Nope. It's pretty late. Why," James asked.

Sirius grinned. "I'm going to help Moony out. He doesn't know about it either." Sirius transformed into a dog and ate Remus's homework.

"Padfoot! Moony is going to kill you," James yelled. "You can't eat his homework!"

Sirius changed back grinning. "The two of you witnessed a dog eating his homework. It is an excuse muggles use all the time. Besides, I copied everything and put it on another sheet so he has his work and won't have to redo everything. He'll just have more time to add to it."

"And you think that any of the teachers here will buy this," James asked.

"You just don't understand how stressed out Moony is. I wanted to try to do something for him. You guys may think its dumb or whatever but he's stressed out and its upsetting me how stressed he is. It may work or it may not but it will most likely give him more time."

"Chill Padfoot. Moony is going to be fine especially since he has you," Peter told Sirius. "And why haven't you offered to eat our homework before?"

"Because you guys aren't Moony. I'm going to join my lover in bed." Sirius ran upstairs and got into bed beside Remus. "I love you Moony."

"I love you too," Remus sleepily mumbled throwing an arm across Sirius's body.

Sirius kissed his boyfriends forehead and snuggled closer to him until he fell asleep. In the morning Remus woke up early, untangled Sirius from himself and went to the common room after getting dressed to work on his paper. What little he had was chewed up. He went back into the room and looked at Sirius. "PADFOOT!"

Sirius opened his eyes quickly and began panicking. "Moony! What's wrong?"

"YOU ATE MY BLOODY HOMEWORK. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW? I WORKED SO HARD ON THAT."

Remus's yelling woke up the other Marauders. "Moony, I wanted to give you some more time to work on it. You can just say that a dog ate it which is the truth."

Remus looked at him in disbelief and opened his mouth to say something but before he could Sirius put a hand over his mouth. "Moony, hear me out. I copied your work onto another piece of parchment so you still have your work. I just thought I could give you a few extra days to work on it. Please don't be mad at me. I just wanted to give you a chance to not stress out so much."

Remus took a deep breath. "I can't' believe you did this."

"Are you mad at me?"

"You have good intentions Pads," Remus told him. James and Peter eagerly waited to see what Remus would do. "But I can't that I'm mad since you made sure to copy the work onto another piece of paper so I didn't lose everything. Surely the professor will understand."

Sirius grinned and kissed him. "Good. The dog in question who ate your homework is not sorry."

"He will be sorry if my teacher isn't understanding. It was due today. Padfoot I swear, if-."

Sirius cut him off with a kiss and pulled him back into bed since they still had a little time before they had to get up. "Forget about it and don't worry so much."

"Peter you owe me," James yelled.

"The two of you bet on this," Remus asked surprised.

"Yeah. I said you would forgive Pads but he thought you would blow up on him."

Peter reluctantly parted with his money as Remus shook his head. "I love you Moony. Always remember that," Sirius told Remus with a smile.

"For some reason I love you too you giant git," Remus replied trying to sound annoyed but his smile gave him away.

Later on, Remus showed his professor the assignment which had been eaten by a dog. Lucky for him, the professor was understanding. "I had a dog growing up and I know how annoying they can be sometimes."

Remus couldn't believe his ears. "Thank you sir. I will get this to you Monday morning. I appreciate this."

"It's no problem Mr. Lupin. You are the best student in this class."

Remus went into the great hall to meet his friends for lunch. One of the things he hated about taking ancient runes was that he was in there without Sirius though that could also be a good thing.

"What did he say," Sirius asked anxiously.

Remus gave him a kiss. "He knows how annoying dogs can be so he's giving me till Monday. I love you Padfoot."

"I love you too! I'm glad it worked out cuz I didn't want to end up in the doghouse tonight," Sirius joked.

"But Padfoot better not eat my homework again!"


End file.
